I Got You
by mUmaRhz
Summary: I was eighteen when I meet you. I was in love.


**Normal disclaimer applies!**

 **Inspired by Ciara "I Got You"**

 **Completely Alternative Reality/Universe and Modern**

 **Love writing one-shots.**

 **Tris' POV**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I was eighteen when I meet you**

I was in love.

I believed that we both were.

Months building up to our official status I had been mentally and emotionally preparing myself for this new relationship. I slowly changed my life and myself to become the right person for you.

I didn't have great experiences before meeting you.

I was alone, family and friends were disappointed in my choice to have you in my life, and so they left. One by one, they all but surely left.

Before you though, I was the apple of my parent's eye. A role model for other girls. I could do and didn't do any wrong. I excelled in school. I associated with the right people, participated in the right school and community groups. I did things for other people, constantly tried to be what they wanted me to be. Allowing them to take over my life and display me as what they wanted. I was considered as the one to go far.

But then you unexpectedly came into my life. You shook up my world.

It took a while to come to terms what having you in my life would mean. I thought I was prepared for this for not only had I read many books, watched many movies and television shows, been personally given advice on these types of situations. I role played in my head different scenarios and thought about my responses to them. But you never know how well prepared you are not till you're in the current situation, and fantasy is not reality.

I had even spent time with a few, well if two people were what you called a few, before meeting you. So it wasn't like I was inexperienced. I had not gone in headfirst. Nope. My fingers reached the water first before you dragged my head down in the water.

But I wasn't prepared.

What I thought was 'preparation' didn't even prepare me for the ride that I was unknowingly going to go through. But I was thankful for this.

You helped me resurface the water

You breathed new life into me

You gave my heart reason to beat

You gave me strength

You pushed me to be better than before because I needed to be for us

You became my reason to smile

My life

My heart

My soul

You let me hold you tight

You let me wrap you up in my love

You spoke the right words

Your eyes held the right emotions

You healed everything that was once broken

You made everything in my life right

You became the bridge between my parents and I

You became the bridge between your Daddy and I

I've got you, to infinity and beyond little one, for you revitalised my life

My little love

My little prince

* * *

" _Hush little baby don't you cry  
Momma's gonna love you all your life  
And if you ever need a friend  
Momma's right there till the very end  
And if you're feeling down or weak  
Momma's gonna give you all the strength you need  
There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do  
For my little future cause I love you…"_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!** **Was something small and cute...well I thought it was.**

 **The angle that I had written this story in, was on purpose - to trick you into to thinking that she was talking about of the of the guys but really someone more precious. So hopefully, once you reach the end you can make connections in the story, that she was talking about what happened when she found out she was pregnant, during and after.  
**

 **I decided this angle, as it is true in some cases that this does happen for some girls which is quite sad. Also, in other cases some of them dont get that support back from friends/family, and have to go it alone. When I was reading Ciara's lyrics, I felt that the lyrics represented the advice to her son about the world and that no matter what she'd be there for him, so I based this story on that.**

 **Hopefully I showed that, if not then let me know!**

 **I'll let you decide who the Father of her baby was**

 **PLEASE Let me know your thoughts on it though.**

 **Now that I'm finished the semester for uni, I can get the second chapter for "Boy's night out".**

 **So stay tuned!**

 **mUmaRhz**

 **P.s Thanks Savanah Rose on your thoughts in helping me to clarify some areas! - go read her stories, they're epic**


End file.
